A wireless network may include equipment that provides wireless services to multiple geographic areas. The equipment used to implement the wireless network may be subject to loads by nodes communicating over the wireless network. The equipment may have limited capacity to serve the nodes within coverage areas of the wireless network. Movement of the nodes in and out of the coverage areas and variations in data consumption may impact the service provided by the wireless network. In addition, the equipment may experience wear and tear as weather, usage, age, design errors and other factors negatively influence the wireless network. Present approaches to monitoring and managing the loads of wireless networks suffer from a variety of drawbacks, limitations, and disadvantages. There is a need for inventive systems, methods, components, and apparatuses described herein.